RFID tags are often used for identifying goods in inventory and other systems. These tags may be attached directly to a particular product, or may be attached to a container containing the product. Each RFID tag includes a transponder, memory and an antenna, and, when interrogated by an RFID reader, can emit signals in accordance with the information stored in the memory. Some tags can be read and rewritten, allowing the data stored in the memory to be updated.
RFID tags can be attached to the outside of large receptacles for transport of products between distribution centres and stores, in retail environments and the like. As the receptacle is moved, the RFID tag may be read by stationary RFID readers (“portals”) or handheld readers to keep track of product movements. The RFID tag may contain information identifying the particular receptacle or identifying the product contained in the receptacle.
However, receptacles are not always moved in the same manner. In particular, the orientation of the receptacle as it passes through a portal varies, so that the RFID tag may not be properly aligned with the reader. For example, RFID tags which are insensitive to being mounted on metal surfaces commonly radiate poorly in a direction at 90° to their normal axes. Thus, if a receptacle is oriented with respect to the reader at 90° to the tag's normal axis, the reader may not communicate effectively with the RFID tag.
RFID tags may also be physically shielded from readers. For example, where two receptacles are moved at the same time, the tag may be positioned between the two receptacles. Also, goods within the receptacle may shield the tag if it is positioned on the side of the receptacle away from the reader.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an RFID tag housing which allows more reliable reading of RFID tags attached to receptacles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an RFID tag housing which uses the object to which a tag is to be mounted to beneficially affect operation of the tag.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an RFID tag housing which is simple and quick to install.